


Follow Your Heart

by thatwasamazing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Happy Ending, I made up a fairy tale, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, My own made up historical universe, POV Alternating, Prince Hannibal Lecter, Servant Will Graham, brief mention of background character getting engaged at sixteen, maybe a bit cheesy and ooc?, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasamazing/pseuds/thatwasamazing
Summary: Will has been Prince Hannibal’s servant ever since they were children and they quickly became each other's closest friends. As they become teens, unbeknownst to each other they begin to develop romantic feelings for one another. but their discrepancy in position and status prevents either from acting on them. However, when Prince Hannibal is to be engaged to Princess Bedelia in a nearby kingdom, it is the catalyst for their feelings to come to light.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmeetsmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/gifts).



> A gift for [madsmeetsmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/works) \- happy (belated) birthday love! 💗 This turned out a bit different than planned due to my current restrictions but I hope you still enjoy it! ^_^

Will has been Prince Hannibal's servant since they were both children. When Will was very young his parents made the difficult decision to offer him up to the palace as labor - at least that way Will would always have a hot meal, clothes with no holes, and a non-leaking roof over his head - all of which they struggled to provide to themselves, let alone their only child.

Therefore Will grew up not seeing his parents very often, but he developed a number of friendships around the castle so he never truly felt alone. Surprising to Will's parents, Will was chosen to be the personal servant of Prince Hannibal, the elder of the two royal children. It was explained to them that the king and queen wanted someone of similar age and gender for Prince Hannibal to have as a companion and helper, and Will fit the bill. 

And while the king and queen intended for a degree of companionship and camaraderie to form between the boys, they didn’t count on the two becoming best friends, seeing as how Will is _the help_ \- a fact that was illustrated to them in cruel detail when they were both eight years old. Will and Hannibal were sparring with wooden swords out on the grass after the rain. Will had hit Hannibal with the wooden sword intentionally near a large mud puddle. And of course Hannibal had fallen in, getting his royal clothes filthy. 

After the initial shock wore off Hannibal had laughed and pulled Will in with him, wrestling around as boys do. However during all their jostling Hannibal’s eye got scratched by a stick hidden in the puddle and he had to be taken to the healer. Needless to say Will was blamed for the whole thing and given quite the tongue lashing. He was warned _never_ to dirty or harm royalty - that it is punishable by death and he should be grateful he is just getting a warning and extra duties. 

As punishment Will had to wash all of their clothes until there was no trace of mud left and then had to muck out all the stables for the duration of Hannibal's recovery in addition to his normal duties, despite Hannibal's pleas that they were just playing and it wasn't Will’s fault at all. It was a wake-up call for both of them on their respective statuses and rights - and the vast discrepancy between them. Will was warned he could lose his position if it happened again and when he told Hannibal they vowed they would be more careful, because they didn't want to lose one another.

Another way Hannibal treated Will differently than other servants is that Hannibal even went so far as to teach Will to read. They spent a lot of time reading aloud to each other by the pond, or in the castle if it was raining - on those days Princess Mischa, two years younger than they were, would often join with them. She would always request Will to read fairy tales from her favorite large, well-worn book, which Will would always oblige her. Mischa clearly loved the stories, sitting rapt hanging on every word, and laughing at the silly voices Will gave the characters.

One day Will read the story _The Prince’s Heart_ , in which a prince was born into a war torn kingdom. His father the king died in battle, and then his mother the queen fell ill and died. The young prince was so distraught he ran away and sought out the magical dragon in the highest mountains. When he found the dragon, the dragon asked what he wanted, and the prince said that he doesn't want to hurt anymore. The dragon granted his wish, and said, 

“Young prince, I will put your heart into this ring forged from the metals of the mountain and created in the fire I breathe. As long as you are not wearing the ring, you will not feel hurt nor pain. But be warned, you will also not feel love, for you can not separate one from the other. Keep it safe and protect it with your life, for even though you don’t want to feel now, one day you may want it.”

“No I won't!” the prince cried and ran away, back to his kingdom, leaving the ring behind in the desolate mountains. Years went by and the prince grew into a king. He ruled the land fairly, always keeping a level head, but he never wed. As he got older he was advised to find a wife so he could have an heir, but he never found anyone who made him feel _anything_. It never occurred to him that his memory of talking with the dragon from the mountains really happened - as a rational adult he assumed it had been a fantasy crafted by his mind during his grieving. 

Then one day, as the prince is greeting his visitors for the annual royal ball, he sees something that causes him to gasp in shock. Just as he is poised to kiss the young maiden’s hand in front of him in greeting, his eyes are drawn to the ruby ring on her hand. All at once his mind flashes back to the night in the mountains when he begged the dragon to take away his pain - and the result of his request which is now staring him in the face. His rational mind can’t believe it, yet he feels the pull to the ring as if it is magnetic. He is unable to stop himself from holding onto her gloved hand a moment longer as he asks, 

“Excuse me, m’lady but I must ask - where did you get that ruby ring?”

The woman smiles shyly at him and the king is surprised to feel his heart beat faster at the sight and an answering smile spread across his own lips. 

“Oh m’lord, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you!” she exclaims.

“Oh sweet lady, I promise I would believe you, but if I told you where I last saw that ring you would hardly believe me!”

After that moment, for the entire evening, the two did not unclasp their hands but only once, to place the ring on the king’s finger. And when they did, love filled the king’s heart for the first time in over twenty years. Not long after that the two were married, had children, and lived happily ever after. And after that day the king never took the ring off ever again. 

After Will had finished the story, Mischa, who was about six at the time, pointed to Hannibal's ruby ring and said, “Hannibal! Perhaps that is your heart!”

Hannibal had played along at the time, saying, “Yes, perhaps it is. In that case I must guard it carefully, for I don't want to lose it like our fellow in the story.”

“No you don't! You must keep it on always!” Mischa exclaimed earnestly.

“Always?” Hannibal questioned back at her.

“Yes!” she quickly replied, nodding her head with a serious expression on her face.

“Even when I am bathing? Or sleeping?” Hannibal teased her.

His question seemed to puzzle young Mischa for a second until she looked at Will and said solemnly, with the air of a princess making a formal decree, “If you must remove it, you must give it to Will. He will keep it safe, won't you Will?”

Will had enjoyed Mischa’s innocence and responded seriously, “Oh yes, I would protect it with my life,” all the while smiling at Hannibal for indulging her.

“Good,” Mischa had declared around a yawn, as if she had expected no less. Shortly after they had tucked her in and they had all retired to bed.

Mischa was something else Will and Hannibal had in common, for despite Will having no relation to Mischa, he truly loved her as if she were his own sister. And it wasn’t just because there weren't many other children in the castle to play with. Mischa was one of the sweetest and kindest people Will had ever met, and it was nearly impossible not to like her. Her smile was infectious, and all the more impressive due to her health condition. She has weak lungs and therefore was often kept indoors, envying them being allowed outside to play. During those times Will often saw her writing letters at her desk and learned Mischa maintained correspondence with a few other royal children in nearby kingdoms. And even when Mischa was well, like most young princesses, she was not allowed to roam freely around the castle grounds without supervision, which usually took the form of Mischa’s own servant (who was also a nurse), Claudia. Personally Will finds Claudia and her stern expression scary, and he suspects Mischa does too. 

The few times that there were other people their age in the castle, they usually were visitors and Will noticed that 99% of the time Hannibal detested them. It surprised Will at first, because when he observes Hannibal’s interactions with them from afar, he is the picture of politeness and charm. But afterwards Hannibal would confide in Will how irritating it is that everyone is so fake around him - everyone is always trying to get in his good graces because they either want something from him or are intimidated by him. 

Over time they developed strategies to get Hannibal out of these forced meetings with visitors. It quickly became evident that both Will and Hannibal possessed an innate cleverness that allowed them to think quickly and lie smoothly which contributed to the successful execution of their schemes. Will was usually the one put on the spot to come up with a plausible reason why Hannibal wasn’t available, such as “I’m so sorry m’lord, his bath has just been drawn and we don’t want the hot water to go to waste,” or “Apologies m’lady the prince his out hunting, he should return by nightfall,” when in reality Hannibal would be ensconced in the library waiting for Will to report that the coast is clear.

Eventually clever Mischa became hip to their schemes, but rather than tattle on them, she always covered not only for Hannibal, but also for Will, getting them out of trouble the few times they were nearly caught. Because of this Will could never thank her enough. At least once a month he went out of his way to bring her wildflowers from a nearby field and place them in her room, knowing how much she likes them and how infrequent she was allowed outside. 

As they became teens, Will can't help that he discovers he is attracted to Hannibal. He's not exactly sure when it happened, but he now finds himself blushing at the sight of Hannibal's unclothed body when he helps him change or bathe, finds the sculpted muscles on his body and hair on his chest arousing, and even has dreams of him of a sexual nature - Hannibal's long hair unbound from it’s usual confines, both of them sweaty and panting, lost to pleasure in the very bed Will changes the sheets on daily and turns down at night. 

Since realizing his attraction, certain tasks Will didn’t particularly like before became nearly unbearable. For example, Will never loved royal balls to begin with, usually bored out of his mind, but discovering his attraction to Hannibal he is positively fuming as he is forced to stand there for hours on end watching Hannibal dance with princesses and heiresses, watching nearly everyone swoon and fawn over him, transparent in their want of the power that would come with being Hannibal's love interest. And as irritating as it is to witness, Will honestly can’t blame them. After all Hannibal is handsome, charming, and intelligent - a winning combination even without his royal status, that has him always surrounded by men and women alike at such gatherings.

And while Will would like to just blame it on hormones, he knows he loves Hannibal more than anyone else on the planet, well beyond just physical attraction. They are like yin to each other’s yang, so different and yet he only feels complete when he's with him. Will likes to think Hannibal feels the same, but he can't be sure. And he probably never will be sure, for he would never dare to bring up his feelings - because what would it matter? Hannibal is prince, and he is nothing - merely a servant of low birth. And a man. Plus Will’s family relies on the money he sends back to them, he couldn't jeopardize his position here just for the sake of exposing his feelings that are likely unrequited. He knows Hannibal cares for him and enjoys his company, but he also knows that doesn’t automatically translate to romantic love. And even if it did, he is sure it wouldn't matter. 

Although one night, in the twilight between wakefulness and sleep, Will allows himself to imagine what if Hannibal did want to be with him romantically. The happy thought is quickly soured when he realizes that surely Hannibal would lose his status of royalty just for the impropriety of it all, and Will would never ask Hannibal to give up his position. Not only because he is sure he wouldn’t be worth it, but Will knows Hannibal is next in line for the throne and is confident he will make an amazing king, better than the current king - and Will couldn't deny the people his rule. No, it is hopeless so he tries not to dwell on it. But one can’t control one’s heart, so after that many a night Will spends sad, but he tries to remember all the good that they have as friends and appreciate it.

*

Prince Hannibal has been reflecting on some changes he has recently noticed. For one, he has realized that his eyes linger on Will, and search him out when he's not there. And that recently when he was describing Will to a new servant, the first word that came to mind was _beautiful_. He didn’t say it, but he can’t recall consciously thinking that before now, despite how undeniably true it is. And most surprising to him is that he sometimes finds himself daydreaming what it would be like to kiss or touch Will, especially when his servant’s linen shirt hangs open exposing his smooth shapely chest… 

Hannibal honestly can't recall when these feelings started in earnest but somewhere along the way his close friendship with his servant has grown to attraction and desire. He was told by the palace healer that when boys become men they get urges and that is normal...so he wonders if that is all it is...or is it more? After a few weeks of serious consideration, Hannibal is sure that his feelings are more than just bodily urges. For he finds other men and women physically desirable as well, but none of them set his blood alive nor stimulate his mind and soothe his heart the way that Will does. 

Upon his realization, Hannibal is very tempted to confront Will to see if he feels the same way. He's always been honest with Will and appreciates how Will is always bluntly honest with him in a way that no one else is. From the very beginning Will never wanted anything from him other than to keep his job - in all the years he has known him, he has never detected any ulterior motive from Will other than the friendship they have. Hannibal is used to getting what he wants and not used to hesitating to ask for it, but he finds himself hesitating here...for would it be coercive considering his position of authority over Will? Would Will be afraid to reject him if he didn’t feel the same way for fear of losing his job? What if it ended badly? He really cares about Will and doesn't want to lose him from his life. In the end Hannibal decides to take some time to think about it, for there is no rush, and much to consider. After all, don't they say something about only fools rush in? They are both young still and Hannibal is smart - he can figure this out.

Unfortunately the following day after his decision, his father the king tells Hannibal that now that he is eighteen, it is his duty to marry, and arrangements have been made for him to wed Princess Bedelia of Rivia, a nearby kingdom, next week.

Hannibal respectfully protests but the king says, “It’s your duty as eldest prince Hannibal. I've always told you as a prince you must think of your kingdom first before yourself, it is the price we pay for the luxury we have, this is not a responsibility to be taken lightly.”

In response Hannibal storms out, so mad he is sure any other response he would give his father would be worse. Without consciously deciding to do so, he goes to the stables and immediately gets on his horse - he needs some space to clear his head.

*

Will is near the stables tending to the horses when he sees Hannibal rush in. He looks tremendously upset and before Will can set down his brush, Hannibal has already gotten on a horse and rode out. Worried at this extremely unusual behavior, Will drops his brush, hops on the mare he was brushing, and follows him. He’s surprised Hannibal didn't even tell him where he was going - normally he lets him know when he’s going out in case anyone asks for him. 

Since Hannibal had a head start, Will is forced to follow the faint tracks in the dirt as best as he can, which leads him to the nearby forest. Will slows his horse to a walk and listens carefully, hoping to get a clue which way Hannibal went from here. Thankfully he only has to wait a minute or two before he hears voices being carried on the light spring breeze. Immediately Will dismounts and ties his horse to a nearby tree. Once secure, he slowly approaches the voices and when he gets close he realizes it’s Hannibal and Mischa! Will peeks through the shrubbery and sees they are in a wildflower clearing near a babbling brook. He has never been here but he remembers Mischa saying that a nearby meadow with a stream was her favorite place to read and that she sneaks off here whenever she can. Will silently crouches in the brush and tries to hear what they are saying, and he can _just barely_ make it out over the sound of the trickling stream.

“What ails you brother?” Mischa’s musical voice rings out through the clearing.

“Father has declared I must wed Princess Bedelia next week.”

Will’s heart nearly stops and sadness settles over him at the implications of Hannibal’s words. It’s true Will never really believed Hannibal could love him the same way he loves him, but he hoped for many more years of them just like it is now. And now Hannibal might leave...or worse yet Will realizes he might have to be servant to both of them...or he might even be replaced by Bedelia’s staff. All options make him sad and tears start welling up in his eyes. 

Will wipes the tears away and peers through the bushes again. From what he can tell Hannibal still looks angry but also sad which consoles Will a little - Hannibal doesn't seem happy about this either.

After a moment Mischa asks, “What is your objection? She is a fine young woman as I recall. She is polite, which I know you value, has good taste in art, is beautiful-”

“It has nothing to do with her!” Hannibal interrupts, before adding, “...my heart already belongs to another.”

To Will’s surprise Mischa laughs, her crystal clear voice carrying easily over the meadow. Although Will doesn't understand what is funny about that because his mind is racing. _Hannibal is in love?!? With who?!?_ How does he not know this? _Who could it be?_ Will knew he never had a chance with Hannibal and this is the proof. But he can’t help but wonder why Hannibal didn't tell him. A possible answer presents itself in his mind and embarrassment slinks low in his gut realizing maybe Hannibal somehow knows about Will’s affections and doesn't return them so he spared him this fact as a kindness. The thought hurts and he hopes it isn’t true. but nothing else makes sense.

“Oh of course,” Mischa replies, still giggling.

“Of course?!?” Hannibal says, staring at her in confusion.

“It’s plain as day,” she says assuredly and Will is lost - _it is?_

“It is?” Hannibal voices his exact thought.

“To those who know you well, dear brother, yes it is.”

Will is reeling at the words, for he knows Hannibal nearly better than anyone...or at least he thought he did...and he had no idea Hannibal was in love! His only thought is maybe it's Prince Anthony - he has been visiting the castle more often recently and is always trying to spend time with Hannibal. When they do visit, from what Will has observed it’s usually the two of them criticizing things - recent literary works, trade policies, pointless customs continued only out of tradition. He has a dark sense of humor that Will found amusing right up until this moment. 

“But then you surely see how hopeless a situation it is…” Hannibal says and he sounds so sad that Will’s heart aches on his behalf. For as much as he wishes Hannibal was in love with him, he loves Hannibal so much that he wants him to be happy even if it is with another. Even though it would crush him. And then it dawns on him - maybe Hannibal thinks it's hopeless because Anthony is a man? There are occasionally same gender royal couples but usually royal families prefer male-female marriages to ensure an heir to preserve the bloodline. It's almost unheard of for an eldest prince to marry a man.

“I daresay it's not as hopeless as you fear, brother,” Mischa says knowingly, and once again Will is confused.

“You really think so?” Hannibal asks incredulously.

“I do,” Mischa affirms.

There is a pause before Hannibal tentatively asks, “...What do you advise I do?” Will is surprised because he's never heard Hannibal sound so unsure of anything. 

Mischa replies assuredly, “Follow your heart brother, for it can not lead you wrong. I promise.” From his view through the shrubbery Will sees Hannibal smile at her, kiss her on the forehead, and then get back on his horse.

Will takes that as his cue to leave. He makes his way back to his own horse and takes the long way back to the castle, worried the whole way. This day has gone from bad to worse - first that Hannibal might soon be married, and then now that he is in love with someone! Either way, Will is going to lose him. Dejected, when Will returns to the castle he tends to the remainder his duties, all the while feeling hopeless of the inevitable.

*

Hannibal slowly rides his horse back to the castle. He takes his time, trying to figure out how to tell Will how he feels, what he wants. Mischa’s words ring in his head.. _.follow your heart_ . Maybe it really is that simple. He wonders if it is possible that Will already knows? If what Mischa says is true, Will knows him better than anyone. He doesn’t let many people get close to him, but Will has always been the exception. He has always been there for him… All of a sudden a cold thought settles over him and he wonders what if Will knows how he feels but doesn't return the feelings? If he confronts him, would Will lie to him for fear of retribution? Would it make things awkward? _No...no!_ He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. He trusts Will - trusts that he will tell the truth no matter the consequences and that together they can get through anything...even his own heartbreak if it comes to that. He has to be brave, otherwise is he even worthy of Will?

That thought gives him pause, because if his upbringing has taught him nothing else it is that actions speak louder than words, and that it is our actions and decisions that define who we are. And if he wants any shred of hope that things can turn out the way he wants, he has to take action. Decision made, a plan forms in his mind. When he reaches the castle grounds he steers his horse toward the kitchens, swiping a satchel and placing inside a bunch of grapes, some freshly baked meat pies, and two custard tarts, remembering how much Will likes them, before beginning his search for said man. 

Shortly after Hannibal encounters a groundskeeper tending the flower beds and asks, “Excuse me, have you seen Will?”

The groundskeeper instantly bows and says, “No m’lord I’m sorry, would you like me to ask-”

“No, it's fine, thank you,” Hannibal says, dismissing him. They learned a long time ago that Will can get in trouble for the stupidest things, such as being difficult to locate when Hannibal needs him. 

Hannibal continues on his way to Will’s chambers, confused when he's not there. Surely his duties are done by now, where else would he be? He checks he a few places Will has been known to frequent and he eventually finds him tending to the animals by the stables. As he approaches, Hannibal remembers Will telling him long ago that he finds peace with animals, especially when he is troubled - he hopes Will isn’t troubled. Well, only one way to find out - he approaches and says, 

“Hey.”

The, “Hey,” he receives in response sounds dismal, and Hannibal is graced with only a brief glance before Will returns to brushing the horse.

“What’s wrong? I couldn't find you.”

“Sorry m'lord,” is Will’s response. Hannibal freezes, taken aback at Will saying “m’lord,” because for years he has only done that for propriety when there are other people present - and there is no one here now. Something is obviously bothering him but either way, Hannibal's plan remains unchanged. He knows Will can be moody sometimes and doesn’t hold it against him.

“Well your _lord_ is requesting the pleasure of your company. Ride with me, like old times,” Hannibal says with a hopeful smile.

*

“Where are we going?” Will asks even though he really isn’t in the mood. He technically can't refuse an order from the prince, and even though Hannibal doesn’t hold him to that, he doesn’t feel like explaining his sour demeanor. And who knows, maybe it’s a blessing in disguise - maybe this will be the last chance he has to ride with Hannibal. Will tries to push that thought from his mind, already feeling the sting of tears threatening at the edge of his eyes.

“It’s a surprise,” Hannibal says and now Will turns his full attention to the prince, confused. _What does that mean? A surprise? For who? Him?_ After the news he’s already heard today, he’s had enough surprises. But even with the ominous news hanging over his thoughts, he can’t deny he loves spending time with the prince, especially when it’s just the two of them.

“I’ll ready the horses,” Will responds, but before he can even take a step Hannibal stops him.

“No need, let's just take this one.” Hannibal caresses the mare in front of them that Will had been grooming and Will can't help but wish Hannibal would touch him that way. 

A moment later Hannibal’s words sink in and Will asks, confused, “Just one?” That is a surprise, for they haven't shared a horse since…Will tries to think back...maybe they were ten years old? It’s been a long time.

“Yes,” Hannibal says, placing a satchel securely inside the saddle bag before he climbs astride the horse and holds out his hand in clear invitation.

Will accepts Hannibal’s warm hand, feeling his smooth fingers close around his own rough work calloused ones as he climbs on behind Hannibal, smiling despite his hopelessness, reminded of old times when they would often ride together like this. Now that they are older and bigger they are pressed much closer in the saddle - intimately close. Hannibal’s hair secured low at his neck occasionally tickles Will’s nose as they begin to ride. And despite Will’s sour mood, he can't help but be calmed by the proximity Hannibal is gifting to him and he tries not to think about how once he is married this will likely end.

Hannibal guides them to a spot they used to go often as children, a small pond next to a huge oak tree they used to climb. However they stopped coming here once Hannibal's formal lessons started and they traded their childish methods of pond fishing for hunting, and climbing trees for sparring. 

Will smiles as he remembers them carving their initials in the base of the oak tree near where they used to lay when it got too hot. They would often dip in the pond and then lay on the grass to dry as they watched the birds or leaves against the sky. Will is wistful for those simpler times when his love for Hannibal was more pure and simple versus now where it is most definitely leaning romantic and unrequited. He is brought out of his musings when Hannibal gracefully dismounts and then offers Will his hand again. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be helping you?” Will can't help but ask, confused. Hannibal sure is acting odd. Will’s heart sinks when he realizes that maybe Hannibal is trying to be nice to soften the blow before telling him he's leaving to be with his beloved and won’t need Will’s service anymore. Or worse, he _does_ need Will’s continued service and will have Will tend to them as a couple. _Oh god._ His dreadful thoughts are interrupted by Hannibal speaking.

“You are helping me. You always are,” Hannibal says as he holds his hand. “You’ve helped me more than you know - you're the only one who has ever treated me like a normal person, told me their real honest opinion...the only one who knows the real me. And it's been an honor to know you, Will, I appreciate you more than I can say.” It sounds like goodbye and Will nods, trying his best to hold back tears as he accepts the help down off the horse. 

Once down, Will takes a moment to compose himself, bracing himself for the inevitable. To his surprise, Hannibal pulls out the spare saddle blanket and lays it down under the oak tree in the shade. It’s a pleasant spring day, foliage a vibrant green all around them, spring chilled pond glittering, birds chirping, and a light breeze rustling the leaves. Or it _would_ be perfect if there wasn’t a cloud of inevitable dread hanging over him. Once the blanket is laid out Will watches as Hannibal retrieves the satchel from the saddle bag and sits down, laying out a variety of tempting food. _Very_ tempting...a _re those custard tarts?!?_ Will loves those but doesn’t get to have them very often.

Will isn’t sure how long he is standing there staring but eventually Hannibal stops his motions and looks at him with curious amusement before saying, “Have a seat please,” and pats the blanket next to him.

“Is this the surprise?” Will asks as he sits down, confused.

“Not quite,” Hannibal says as he hands him a custard tart.

“Well you're off to a good start,” Will says as he takes a bite. “This is my favorite,” he says around a mouthful. 

Hannibal smiles at him as he says, “Yes I know, I remember. That’s why I chose it.”

Will pauses mid-chew and looks at Hannibal as a blush colors his cheeks. He’s torn because his heart leaps that Hannibal remembers one of his favorite foods, but he can’t help but feel worried that this is just another softening of the inevitable blow.

After a moment of sitting together eating, Hannibal takes a deep breath and pulls something out of his pocket, keeping it hidden in his closed hand and says, “No Will, _this_ is the surprise...there is something I'd like to offer you, something I should have told you long ago but was too afraid. Only to you, Will, I admit that I am still afraid...but I am more afraid of your dishonesty than the truth…so promise me, Will, that you will be honest in your response.”

Will swallows, feeling doom settle over him. Well, if Hannibal wants honesty he will give him honesty - he doesn't want him to marry Princess Bedelia. He loves him. He would deny him nothing he wants, even if he wasn't mandated to. The pile of words feels thick in his throat so he swallows again and nods, saying solemnly, “Yes, I give you my word.”

Apparently satisfied, Hannibal nods and lifts Will’s hand into his own. He places his closed fist over Will’s and opens it slowly. Instantly Will feels something small and hard fall into his palm. As Hannibal pulls his hand away, Will sees a ruby ring. It takes Will a second to place it...it looks familiar...it’s one of Hannibal’s rings, that’s clear, but he doesn’t understand the significance. Is this like a severance package? A goodbye trinket to remember him by? And then he suddenly remembers the fairy tale from what feels like ages ago and Mischa saying definitively that this ring is Hannibal's heart.

Hannibal closes Will's hand around the ring and holds his hand in both of his own. He kisses Will's knuckles softly and says, “I love you Will. I love you in all ways it is possible to love a person and surely some that have not yet been identified. Today I offer you my heart, as I should have long ago, in the hopes that you feel the same. In the hopes that you will stay by my side always - not as a servant, but as my partner, my equal. I desire no one more to share my life with than you. Please don't make me wait a moment longer in anticipation, what say you Will? What is in your heart?”

Ever since Hannibal started talking, tears of joy and disbelief have been welling up in Will’s eyes. He can hardly believe it! Hannibal isn't leaving him to marry someone else! Hannibal loves him! _Him!_ It seems too good to be true and he feels faint, suddenly having much more sympathy for the ladies he has seen that collapse with extreme emotion. 

Hannibal is still holding his hand and watching him intently, waiting for an answer. Will tries to speak but his voice won't work. However he can't bear the sight of Hannibal desperately waiting for his word. So he pushes up off the blanket with his free hand and kisses Hannibal as he has dreamed of doing a thousand times. At first it's just a brush of lips, an introduction to getting to know each other this new way, but quickly it evolves to a warm passionate embrace, his lips speaking of the love in his heart that he can't give voice to at the moment.

However Will quickly realizes that the reality of kissing Hannibal is far superior to his dreams. In his dreams Hannibal was always nebulous and ethereal, yet in reality Will now smells his cologne and sweat from riding in the sun, feels his stubble against his face and his soft thin lips pressing to his own. Will has to suppress a moan when their mouths open against one another and he feels Hannibal's tongue slide against his own - it’s heavenly. He whimpers at the electric sensation, tasting the man before him for the first time. Hannibal tastes of the custard tarts they just ate, but underneath that sweetness he also has his own unique essence, which is simultaneously new and familiar to Will. 

Will is drowning in sensation and feels his body being lowered to the blanket, yet never once do Hannibal’s lips leave his own, nor does he want them to. He clutches at the lapels of Hannibal's riding jacket to keep him close, feeling a few wisps of golden hair tickle his face that have come loose from where Hannibal has it tied back. 

*

Will is kissing him! Hannibal’s heart is nearly beating out of his chest for how perfect this moment is - how perfect they are for each other in every way. It's too good and he never wants it to end. He can nearly feel Will’s enthusiasm as a tangible entity vibrating against him and suspects the angle of their kiss is not sustainable. So he wraps his arm around Will and gently lowers him to the ground, refusing to break contact even for a moment. 

Will seems to share the sentiment of not parting even for a second as he clutches at his jacket fiercely. Will smells of fresh air and the earth, and his facial hair tickles yet leaves no doubt as to who is kissing him. He tastes sweet from the tart, yet also has his own taste underneath it that is uniquely his own. Hannibal’s hand slides up to cradle his head, running his fingers through Will’s wild curls. 

Hannibal is stunned at this development, for he never truly expected Will to return his affections. Despite Will’s position as a servant, there has always been a wild freedom about him, something untamable, unstoppable no matter what life throws at him, much like a weed - tenacious regardless of the circumstances. It’s a trait Hannibal admired from the very beginning in Will. Where others saw insubordination in Will, Hannibal saw passion for life and a genuine human being with a humble confidence about him. Will has always been so strong, so reliable...so to see him like this, surrendering so fully to his emotions, is intoxicating. 

Eventually the need for oxygen causes them to reluctantly break apart, both of them breathing hard and eyes wide with wonder. Hannibal lowers himself to lay on the blanket beside Will and pulls him close. Will automatically nestles into the crook of his neck and while he is disappointed he can on longer see Will’s beautiful face, he contents himself feeling his warm breath against his skin. Hannibal can already picture waking up like this every day. 

Hannibal is not sure how long they lay like that, comfortable and basking in the new closeness they are allowed. However, eventually Will rests his closed hand atop Hannibal's chest and opens it, exposing the ring. It glitters in the sunlight filtering down through the canopy and Hannibal can feel Will’s head shift to look at it. 

“You…” Will says quietly, barely a whisper above the light breeze rustling the leaves above.

“Hmm, my love?” Hannibal asks gently, pleased to hear Will gasp at the endearment.

“ _You_...are what's in my heart, Hannibal,” Will says. “You always have been...and always will be,” he adds quietly.

Hannibal covers Will's hand with his own brief, gently plucking the ring from his grasp and slides it onto Will’s ring finger. It's the wrong hand but the moment feels right and he doesn’t want to break it by moving them. The action causes Will to gasp against him again.

“Sweet Will,” Hannibal speaks into the soft curls at his temple as he intertwines his fingers with Will’s work-calloused ones, “...will you marry me?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Will props himself up and looks down at Hannibal, his ocean blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Yes! God yes,” Will says, breaking into a glorious wide smile, pulling Hannibal's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles, all the while looking at him with so much love and adoration as a tear escapes his eye. Will rests his cheek against the back of Hannibal's hand and closes his eyes on a contented sigh. However, after a moment his eyes fly open and he pulls back, startling Hannibal.

“But…”

“But?” Hannibal asks, now concerned.

“But I thought you were to be married to Princess Bedelia?” Will asks. 

Hannibal sits up, still holding Will’s hand, and he strokes his thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing motion and says, “Well yes, but let me handle that...wait..how did you know that?”

Will blushes a lovely shade of pink as he says, “Um...I followed you earlier. I heard you talking to Mischa...I’m sorry for spying on you Hannibal! But I was worried about you...you looked terribly upset…”

“I _was_ terribly upset,” Hannibal says, shifting so he can stroke Will's cheek, feeling the heat from his blush on his fair sun dappled skin. And all of a sudden Will’s sour mood from earlier makes perfect sense. Poor Will. Hannibal chuckles fondly, continuing to stroke Will’s cheek as he asks, “And is that why your mood was so foul when I happened upon you at the stables?”

Will nods, remaining rosy cheeked as he says, “Yes...to be honest I felt like I lost you twice in the span of mere minutes - first to Princess Bedelia, and then to a mystery person who you said had already claimed your heart. It hurt beyond belief, dearest Hannibal, that I could think I know you so well and yet had no idea you were in love with another.”

“Not another. You...always you.”

“I had no idea.”

“Nor I about you...I was prepared for heartbreak today Will, but I knew I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try.”

Will looks down and says, “You are a braver man than I, Hannibal, and a better man surely, but it would be my honor to spend my lifetime trying to be the companion you deserve, to ensure that you never doubt my feelings or feel heartbreak ever again.”

In response Hannibal can't resist leaning forward to kiss Will again and says, “The honor will be mine, sweet Will...or should I say, future king Will?” Hannibal teases.

Will's eyes widen in shock, blinking as he says, “Wha-what-t-t? King?!?”

“Yes, as my husband we would both be kings - is that alright with you?” At Will’s continued stricken expression Hannibal adds, “If not, it's no problem to pass the responsibility on to Mischa and her future spouse - in fact I believe she has her eyes set on someone already.”

*

Will was just barely processing the idea of being king when he is shocked all over again - _Hannibal would give up being king for him?!? No!_ That's not what he wants at all!

“No! No no, of course that’s alright with me, it was just a shock. You can’t give up being king, Hannibal. Our kingdom needs you. Anywhere you go, I go.”

Hannibal doesn't look convinced and asks “Are you sure Will?”

In response Will pulls him close and says seriously, “Yes. About that I am _absolutely_ sure,” and kisses him, which seems to close the issue.

They spend the remainder of the afternoon laying in each other's arms under the big oak tree, occasionally feeding each other grapes or trading bites of meat pies, watching the clouds in the sky, feeling the gentle breeze, and getting used to this new development in their relationship. When they find their initials carved into the tree from their childhood, Hannibal pulls out his hunting knife and carves a plus between them. In response Will, while blushing, scrapes out a rudimentary heart shape around their initials with his own hunting knife. 

Once the sun begins to get low in the sky, they reluctantly ride back to the castle, pressed even tighter together than before. However, as the castle comes into view Will starts to worry, because while he is ecstatic at this development, surely the king and queen aren't going to like it. And despite Hannibal's good intentions they could banish him, or even have him beheaded! He voices his concern but Hannibal assures him he won't allow either option to happen and says to trust him so Will agrees and tries his best to cast his worries aside.

At the stables they part with a kiss as Hannibal goes to talk to the king and queen. And as Will goes through the motions of putting the horse back he wonders if everything really happened or if he just dreamed it - because it felt like a dream, the best dream ever. However the glittering ruby ring on his finger is undeniable that _yes it did actually happen_. And as he walks to wash up for dinner, he touches the ring periodically, smiling at the proof of what he can't believe - that he is engaged to Prince Hannibal Lecter. 

*

More than pleased with how the day turned out, Hannibal heads straight to the throne room to find the king and queen. When he arrives they are just rising from their respective thrones but stop when they see him blocking their path.

“Hannibal, what's going on? We're going to be late for dinner…”

“Please, this is important and it can not wait,” Hannibal says seriously. His parents exchange a concerned look before sitting back down. 

“Alright,” his mother says, primly folding her hands in her lap.

“In the interest of time I will speak frankly. I can not marry Princess Bedelia because I have already offered my hand in marriage to someone else.”

In his eighteen years of life Hannibal has never seen his parents so shocked. Apparently they are shocked into silence. However after a minute or so his mother seems to find her voice and asks, “And who is it?”

Hannibal takes a breath and looks them right in the eyes as he says, “Will Graham. My servant.”

The words have barely left his mouth when his father nearly bellows, “No Hannibal!”

Hannibal matches his father's tone and volume, refusing to stand down but also not escalating it out of respect.

“Why? Because he's not of noble birth? Not a woman? We both know Mischa is in love with Prince Ulrich from Winden, so if you're worried about an heir you shouldn't be. And if you're worried about his status, do I need to remind you, father, of _your_ mother's background? Hmm?”

This seems to stun his father into silence, for they all know the story. His father’s mother was of common birth. The king, Hannibal’s father, was the product of a prince’s drunken night of indiscretion with a bar maid - a bar maid who eventually became queen as a result. And a great queen at that. The people of Welford loved and respected her all the more because she came from the working class - she was one of them. Not many in their kingdom know the story, for Hannibal’s father is still embarrassed by it. It’s likely one of the reasons he chose to leave his kingdom to rule here in Nurmenguard.

Hannibal’s mother is still looking at him, concerned, but slowly a small smile appears on her face. And after a few moments more, his father drags his hand over his face and sighs resignedly, saying, “You're right Hannibal, this is something that could not wait. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I am,” Hannibal replies, looking him straight in the eye.

After a brief pause the king sighs again and says, “Then I will send word to King DuMaurier tonight calling off the engagement.”

“Thank you father, mother,” Hannibal says, bowing in respect.

His father stands and pats him on the shoulder as he passes him. As his mother approaches him she says enthusiastically, “Well! I guess we've got an engagement ball to plan!”

*

Will barely touches his dinner in servant quarters. He spends every second wondering how the news of their engagement is being delivered, and if he will soon have to pack his bags or run for his life. Eventually he has to do his evening chores so he heads up to Hannibal's quarters to tend to them.

He has just barely finished stoking the fire and turning down the bed when Hannibal comes in with a large smile on his face. Within two large strides he has taken Will’s face in his hands, kissed him, and says. “My parents are throwing a ball to announce both our engagement _and_ my sisters.”

Will doesn’t know where to start with all that information so he blurts out, “Mischa is engaged?”

Hannibal laughs as he cradles his face gently. “Yes, it's been a not so well kept secret that she has been in correspondence with Prince Ulrich of Winden, but tradition dictates the eldest must wed first. She says congratulations to us by the way, _and_ thank you.”

Will is still having trouble processing all of this, it all sounds too good to be true. “So the king and queen were okay with it?”

Hannibal smiles, sliding his hands down to rub his arms in a soothing motion. “Everything is fine Will, believe me. Now come, let's get ready for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“We do?” Will says, reeling that apparently he is sleeping here - _with Hannibal_ , in the bed he just turned down and has been turning down for the past thirteen years.

“Oh yes, there are many preparations, for the ball is tomorrow night. We will need our rest.”

Despite his stomach being empty and his mind being full, Will falls asleep quickly in the familiar yet new space, snuggled close to Hannibal. And the following day Will is quick to agree that Hannibal was right, and is thankful for the full night of sleep on the most comfortable bed he’s ever slept on. As of morning light his duties have been reassigned, and he is whisked from here to there, being fitted for clothes, bathed, given a haircut, and taught all he needs to know for how to carry himself as royalty. Will is excited to see his parents briefly too, who also seem to be getting the clean up treatment. 

In a pleasant change of pace from previous royal balls, this time Will very much looks forward to the ball. He could care less about getting fitted for what are assuredly ridiculously expensive clothes, for he honestly doesn't care what he wears. Hannibal loves him, that’s all that matters. And this time Will won’t have to watch Hannibal getting fawned over, for he intends to be at his side the whole time.

Will honestly doesn’t know where the time goes, but somehow all of a sudden he is shaking hands and meeting lots of people that he is sure he won’t remember later, and then time flies by in a blur of introductions, announcements, toasts, and frivolity. Eventually he is _finally_ able to relax a bit as he and Hannibal dance. He can feel everyone staring at him, some in awe and some in envy, but it doesn't bother him as long as Hannibal is with him.

Throughout the evening they drink and dance and sneak kisses when they can, and it’s the happiest Will has ever felt in his whole life.

And finally, as they stand at the gate and wave goodbye to everyone leaving (like good hosts do), Hannibal tells him, “You'll make a great king, Will.”

Will sucks in a breath, still not used to that idea. His parents told him earlier that they were already moved into a wing of the castle. It’s all so surreal.

“ _You_ , I have no doubt, will be a great king, my love. I only hope to support you as much as I can.”

“If by support you mean challenge, then yes, you will make us both great kings.”

In response Will smiles. It's hard for him to undo his years of servitude but he is trying - Hannibal has always not only allowed but enjoyed his sass and challenging attitude in private, now he just has to learn to let it out more often. As the last guest leaves and they are turning to go back inside, Will notices the moonlight reflecting off a puddle from the earlier rain and gets an idea. He _is_ supposed to be undoing his training as a servant after all. 

Will stops in his tracks and gasps, saying “Oh my god Hannibal, what is that?!?!” and points to the horizon in the dark.

“Where? Will I don’t see-” but just as Hannibal has turned, Will shoves him into the mud puddle. Hannibal loses his balance and falls in with a splash, staring up at him in shock, royal clothes covered in dark gloopy mud. Will smirks down at him, remembering fondly this moment as a child - _before_ the reprimand.

“Very funny,” Hannibal says sarcastically but he is smiling too. 

“I thought it was,” Will says, quite pleased with himself.

“You're very lucky you are soon to be king, otherwise I could have you beheaded,” Hannibal teases. 

“You're right, I am very lucky,” Will agrees, referring to much more than just the fact that he will soon be king.

Will offers his arm to help him up. Hannibal accepts it but instead uses it to pull Will down, first on top of him, and then suddenly Will is flipped onto his back in the mud puddle. They are both filthy and he can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous this is. He feels like they are children again, pure and carefree in their joy.

“How do you like it? Hm?” Hannibal asks, still catching his breath. 

As an answer, Will brings his hand up to Hannibal's cheek, sliding his mud soaked fingers into his fine hair before beginning their mouths together in a kiss. Above him Hannibal groans, mouth opening against his own. It’s the first truly private moment they have had since the day before under the oak tree. Mud puddle forgotten, all Will can feel is the outline of Hannibal's strong body against his own and his hot tongue in his mouth. Will holds Hannibal more tightly to him, feeling his fiancee’s hands roaming over his body in turn. Will breaks the kiss just long enough to say, “I like it just fine. In fact I’m _exactly_ where I want to be.”

“Oh really?” Hannibal says, kissing the cleaner side of Will’s jaw, now cleanly shaven. “We are filthy, thanks to you,” Hannibal comments as he gives up his attempt to kiss down Will’s neck.

“And thanks to me, it sounds like we need to get out of our _filthy_ clothes and into a bath…”

Hannibal's eyes light up, catching onto Will’s meaning, passion flaring behind his eyes as he says, “Indeed we do.”

With that Hannibal gets up and pulls Will up too. They look a mess and both chuckle a bit before making their way back into the castle. Will leads the way through the servants corridors so they won't be seen and so the staff won't have to clean up their muddy tracks. As they walk Hannibal takes Will’s hand in his own and says, “You know I was wrong before.”

“About what?” Will asks, a flicker of worry coursing through him that maybe Hannibal has changed his mind.

“Of the two of us, without a doubt _I_ am the lucky one. I’m so glad I took Mischa’s advice.” Will looks at him in question at which Hannibal continues, “She told me to follow my heart.” Hannibal touches the ruby ring he placed on Will’s finger, despite Will’s insistence on something less flashy. Will can just barely see the sparkle from one corner not covered with mud in the dim light of the passageway.

“You mean you _gave_ me your heart,” Will says, holding Hannibal's hand tighter.

Hannibal stops him where they are midway up a flight of old stone stairs, turns to him and brings their foreheads together, pulling Will close. Will goes easily and Hannibal brings their joined hands between them and places them over his heart. 

“No...you may not have known it, but you had always been the keeper of my heart, Will.”

“And you mine,” Will whispers. 

Their lips are millimeters apart when they hear footsteps in the stairwell. With one look at each other they continue up the stairs, and as cheesy as it is, Will can't help but feel like against all odds, he got his own happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ I'd love to hear your feedback in a comment below! or hmu [here](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com) on tumblr ^_^ ♥
> 
> If you like the story feel free to share it [here on tumblr](https://madsteacup.tumblr.com/post/624412626333679616/follow-your-heart-thatwasamazing-hannibal-tv) or [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/madsteacup/status/1286190168207028224?s=20)


End file.
